tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/The Parting of Sam and Frodo
CUT TO: EXT. CIRITH UNGOL LEDGE - DAWN AERIAL SHOT: . . . HIGH above MINAS MORGUL, on the SMALL LEDGE next to the STAIRS, LIE the FIGURES of FRODO, SAM and GOLLUM. SAM watches a sleeping GOLLUM suspiciously as he desperately tries to stay awake. SLOWLY, INEVITABLY, SAM, falls asleep. CLOSE ON: GOLLUM'S EYES SNAP OPEN . . . he sits up and quietly crawls towards SAM'S KNAPSACK. SAM breathes deeply now, heavily asleep. GOLLUM grimaces in DISTASTE as he pulls out the LEMBAS BREAD . .. Quietly he SPRINKLES CRUMBS over the sleeping SAM. ANGLE ON: GOLLUM as he throws the remaining LEMBAS BREAD over the cliff. CLOSE ON: SAM'S EYES flick open . . . GOLLUM spins around, caught off guard . . . (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 55. CONTINUED: SAM What are you up to? Sneaking off, are we? SMEAGOL (prevaricating) Sneaking? Sneaking? Fat Hobbit is always so polite. Smeagol shows them secret ways that nobody else could find and they say "Sneak!", "Sneak!". Very nice friends, oh yes, my Precious, very nice. SAM Alright, alright - you just startled me is all. (peering over the cliff's edge) What were you doing? SMEAGOL (sly) Sneaking! Too exhausted to argue, SAM turns away. SAM Fine, have it your own way. SAM gently shakes FRODO'S shoulder. - SAM (cont'd) Sorry to wake you, Mr Frodo. We have to be moving on. SAM rummages through his KNAPSACK, looking for a bite to eat. FRODO sits up slowly. FRODO . It's dark still. SAM It's always dark here - CLOSE ON: SAM stops rummaging . . . SHOCK on his face. SAM (cont'd) It's gone . . . the Elven bread! (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 56. CONTINUED: ( 2 ) FRODO (alarmed) What? That's all we have left! SAM slowly turns to GOLLUM ... SAM (dawning realisation) He took it! He must have! GOLLUM (shocked) Smeagol? No, no, not poor Smeagol. Smeagol hates nasty Elf bread! SAM You're a lying wretch! What did you do with it? FRODO He doesn't eat it . . . he can't have taken it. CLOSE ON: GOLLUM slaps his hand against SAM'S JACKET . . . sending LEMBAS CRUMBS RAINING DOWN! GOLLUM What's this? Crumbs on his jacketses! (fake outrage) He took it! He took it! I seen him, he's always stuffing himself when Master's not looking! SAM (angry) That's a filthy lie! SAM is ENRAGED . . . he throws himself at GOLLUM .. punching him! SAM (cont'd) (yelling) You stinking two-faced sneak! Call me a thie . . . f (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 57. CONTINUED: ( 3 ) FRODO (yelling) Sam! Stop it! FRODO pulls SAM off GOLLUM ... SAM (yelling) I'll kill him! I'll kill him! FRODO No, Sam! FRODO COLLAPSES on the GROUND! CLOSE ON: SAM'S horrified face! SAM Alight, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go so far, I was so angry . . . Here, let's rest up a bit. SAM attempts to fuss around FRODO ... FRODO (exhausted) I ' m alright. SAM No, no, you're not alright! You're exhausted! It's that Gollum; it's this place; it's that thing around your neck. I could help a bit . . . I could carry it for a while - share the load. CLOSE ON: A terrible light comes into FRODO'S eyes as he STARES into the EARNEST eyes of SAM. FRODO Get away! FRODO pushes SAM away, clutching at the RING beneath his shirt (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 58. CONTINUED: ( 4 ) SAM (confused) I don't want to keep it . . . I just want to help! FRODO rises to his FEET, as if empowered with a frightening intense ENERGY. GOLLUM See! See! He wants it for himself. SAM (beside himself) Shut up, you! Go away. Get out of here. CLOSE ON: FRODO ... FRODO (quietly) No, Sam . . . it's you. SAM stares at FRODO with DISBELIEF. / FRODO (cont'd) I'm sorry, Sam ... CLOSE ON: TEARS WELL in SAM'S eyes . . . SAM (hopelessly) But . . . he's a liar . . . he's poisoned you against me. FRODO You can't help me anymore. SAM You don't mean that. FRODO (eerie calm) Go home. CLOSE ON: TEARS spill down SAM'S cheeks . . . as FRODO TURNS AWAY! (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 59. CONTINUED: (5) ANGLE ON: FRODO and GOLLUM leave . . . SAM is in complete MISERY.